


Kindness

by MistressofMimics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Kyoshi Novels - F.C. Yee
Genre: Complete, Gen, Kindness, Libraries, One Shot, Pre-Series/Season One, Tapestries, kid Zuko, kid azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Rangi's eyes seemed to shine down on Zuko with kindness.
Relationships: Zuko & Azula (Avatar), Zuko & Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Kindness

The library smelled like fresh ink and old parchment as Zuko wandered the Royal Library. He held the book _Rangi: Companion of Kyoshi_ gently yet firmly as he looked for its shelf. Just from reading about her, Rangi seemed nicer than Azula. He didn't think Rangi would have approved of the Air Nomads being destroyed or trying to conquer the Earth Kingdom. After all, Kyoshi'd had an Air Nomad mother and an Earth Kingdom father. She wouldn't have said that Lu-Ten was weak or that he had deserved to die. She would have respected everyone's right to live whether they were Fire Nation or not.

Finally, he spotted the tapestry of Rangi that hung beside the shelf. It showed Rangi wreathed in fire like a Phoenix, her amber eyes seemed to shine down on him with kindness and honour. As he stared up at her, a woman's voice seemed to whisper. "Be kind, Prince Zuko, and all will be well in the end."

He smiled and bowed to her then walking to the shelf he balanced on his tiptoes and replaced the book in its spot.

It was then that Azula's voice shattered the quiet. "Zu-zu?! Zu-zu, come on, I want to spar!"

Well, Mother had said that the best way to get better was to practice. Maybe after they were done sparring, Azula would show him that new move she'd been boasting about.


End file.
